A Suitable Punishment
by Goneagall
Summary: Two teachers and two students are sent to the woods as a punishment. Harry is hiding something, can the others find out what?
1. The Discussion

A Suitable Punishment  
  
Author: Goneagall  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected with it, at least I don't think I do. I'm just borrowing these chatacters for my own naughty purposes.  
  
Summary: HP,SS, DM and MMG are sent to a two-week camp as a punishment. Harry is hurt and doesn't want to show it. HP/DM pre-slash.  
  
Note: I'm just writing this 'cause this idea of these four trapped in the forest together wouldn't leave me alone, and because I'm experiencing a writer's block in Nocturne. Well, not exactly a writer's block, but rather a lack of time to write it down. It's not very satisfying to write when there's always someone asking something..I'll bless the day I'll get my own apartment!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The Discussion  
  
  
  
It was with some amount of trepidation Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, both respected professors of the Hogwarts faculty ascended the stairs to Albus Dumbledore's study. Albus didn't usually ask to see them together – or before the breakfast at that – so this had to be something different. They stopped before the wooden oak door, eyed it and then looked at each other. The look on Severus's dark eyes was challenging: 'you first'. They were teachers, but they were also from different houses. Before either one of them could reach for the door, Dumbledore's voice boomed from the inside: "The door's open, just step in."  
  
Minerva and Severus entered the office to find a smiling, benign-looking Dumbledore offering them sweets and chamomile tea. Then again, that was just what Albus always looked like, Minerva reflected. And she didn't trust that twinkling gaze at all.  
  
"So, Albus. I don't think you have summoned us here just to enjoy a cup of tea with us", Severus asked. With Albus Severus came very close to being almost pleasant, and only to Minerva and Albus he was almost polite. Minerva knew that the sour look was an integral part of Severus. It was really rather hard to discern the difference between Severus's cover and his inner self. And sometimes the man could be a real pain in the….  
  
"Indeed, Severus, that was not my plan, as pleasant as it is to have a cup of tea with you two." The blue eyes blinked and turned more somber. " I am sure you have noticed the unusual amount of fights, insult competitions and pranks between Gryffindor and Slytherin?"  
  
So that was what this was about, Minerva thought. "We have, Albus. It's almost if Gryffindors are reacting to the return of You-Know-Who by blaming it all on Slytherins. I have had to separate four fights and send eight people to the hospital wing. And to think that school only started three days ago!"  
  
" That could be it, but I would be inclined to think that your precious Gryffindors are just being their obnoxious selves and attacking everything before thinking first", Severus countered.  
  
"Yes, but * your * students have been acting no different. They are always eager to start a fight!"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't judge them by what house they are in, Minerva. They are normal students and children. And your Golden Boy, Potter, started a fight with Malfoy yesterday in my class, earning him a detention!"  
  
"I am not judging them by what house they are in, but this has got to stop. No one can get any work done from their fighting anymore."  
  
"Well, yes", Albus broke their argument. "That is what I wanted to talk to you. It seems that the students are reacting to what happened at the end of last year" – everyone cringed at the mention of the TriWizard Tpurnament – "and doing something to ease the tension. Every house has reacted in its own way, but I have to say that this…competition between the two houses is going too far." Dumbledore's eyes had acquired their twinkle back, and Minerva braced herself, waiting for the solution, which was bound to be at least interesting, if not requiring at least some amount of bending from her part.  
  
"I have therefore decided to implement a punishment for the two houses. As I know it's somewhat an empty threat to punish the students, I have gotten a better idea." At this point, Dumbledore paused, letting his words sink in. Minerva gasped. " NO, Albus, that is out of question. Absolutely not, I will NOT agree with this!"  
  
Severus regarded them with a questioning look. "What is going on? What do you mean you won't punish the students?"  
  
Albus smiled. "Ah, Severus. I will punish the Heads of the Houses instead."  
  
"WHAT?", Severus bellowed. "You – you can't do that!"  
  
"I can, my dear Severus. As the Heads of the Houses in question, you two and two students, one from each house, will be sent to a 'Make Peace or Die'-camp. I dubbed it myself, do you like it?"  
  
"Albus, that is..we can't..Where will we be sent?", Minerva asked. She had somehow adapted to this idea. The students might actually complu to rules, if their teachers were punished instead.  
  
"Don't say you've already accepted this foolishness, Minerva", Severus asked astounded.  
  
"I will not ask you, I order you! Now, there are some rules I would like to make clear." Albus placed his hands, palms down, on the table. "You will each choose one student from your House to go with you. You will hand me your wands as you leave, as you are not permitted to use any magic. You will trek through the Forbidden Forest, spend a night in the Forest and the next day trek to the cottage I will prepare you. During this journey you will be forced to cooperate. You, as teachers, are not allowed to give or take any House points. The students will study the lessons they miss on their own. In the cottage you can contact me through the fireplace. The camp will take two weeks, and I expect lesson plans to the lessons you will miss to my desk. The student who accepts these conditions will receive fifty points to his or hers House. Bring the student you will choose to my office at lunchtime, and we will discuss the conditions with them." Albus's eyes twinkled. "Now, any questions?"  
  
"No", Severus said stiffly. "If you'll excuse me, I have got a lesson to give." With that he swept from the room.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Albus?", Minerva asked.  
  
"I do, Minerva, don't you worry. Now, why don't we go and have some breakfast?"  
  
  
  
**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**  
  
Harry was murderously angry. They had had Care of Magical Creatures, and Draco Malfoy had been his own usual self. Before the lesson had been over, they had started to fight . The fight hadn't even properly begun, when Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had yelled them to stop immediately. After that they had been walked after the teachers through hallways and staircases, towards Dumbledore's office. Harry was angry because the fight with Malfoy had opened the barely-healed wounds in his back. He could feel blood sticking to his shirt, and knew that he'd have to take a shower.  
  
They ascended the stairs and after Dumbledore called them in, Snape ushered them in. They sat on the chairs offered to them and shared a brief look. This couldn't be about them fighting, could it? Harry swiped his bloody lip, waiting for someone to say something.  
  
"So, boys." Dumbledore paused and considered them quietly. "Your Heads of Houses have chosen each one of you to represent your House."  
  
**-**-**-**-**-**-**  
  
Half an hour later it was two very sour-looking students leaving the Headmaster's office. A survival camp? With two teachers and their worst enemy? Life just couldn't be any better. Harry cursed his stupid pride, for taking Malfoy's bait about him being a coward. He had decided to say 'no', and then Malfoy had had to make that remark. Now he needed to go pack his bag with everything they had been told to bring with them. The school would provide the rest.  
  
And speaking of providing, Hermione would need to help him with his back. He wouldn't be able to walk with a heavy rucksack otherwise, because the wounds would just keep opening. And he'd need to change and bathe unseen, for Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were the last people Harry wanted to know that his summer had been less than nice. It had bordered on being the most horrible yet. And when he had come back to Hogwarts, he'd had to tell his best friends what had happened during the summer, people had treated him as if he was made of glass and the lessons were harder than ever. Even Ron had had to do some work.  
  
//My pride got me stuck, so my pride's going to get me out of this. I just hope we don't have to catch our food, 'cause I won't be any help in that.//, Harry thought.  
  
**-**-**-**-**  
  
TBC tomorrow, I've got the next chapter written. 


	2. A Beautiful Day

A Suitable Punishment  
  
  
  
1 Author: Goneagall  
  
Email: goneagall@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary+Disclaimer in the first chapter  
  
  
  
**-**-**-**-**-**  
  
Chapter 2: A Beautiful Day  
  
  
  
The morning was beautiful. The birds were making a racket in the trees, the sun was shining brightly and the student-body of Hogwarts was standing on the green grass of Hogwarts, saying goodbye to their punished teachers and the two students, who looked like they had rather been anywhere else. Hermione hugged Harry, Ron enveloped him in a half-hug and they both wished him luck. They also told him to take it easy, which made the two professors going along raise their eyebrows.  
  
Everyone was bidding their goodbyes for a while, and finally Dumbledore announced that it was time for the punished to leave. The students had actually looked chastised when they'd been told that their teachers and two classmates would be punished. At least the constant fighting had ceased, much to the relief of Madam Pomfrey, who hadn't had a peaceful day since the school had begun. And so, with the whole school cheering at them, they entered the Forest.  
  
They were all attired in muggle-style clothing. Harry had his old jeans with ripped knees, Dudley's old, dark green T-shirt and off-white sweater on top of it. his ratty sneakers completed the look. He swung his back onto his back and waved to Ron and Hermione. His clothing looked old and used compared to Malfoy's brand new clothes, but at least he was comfortable. Malfoy looked like he had never worn muggle clothes before.The teachers, however, didn't look very comfortable. They hadn't quite grasped the idea of muggle clothing, and to any muggle the teachers' attire would have looked weird. Professor Snape was dressed in black – what a surprise, Harry thought – and Professor McGonagall had very odd, wide pants and a hat that might have looked like a fishing net with a bit of imagination.  
  
**-**-**-**-**-**-**  
  
After six hours of walking through the gradually densing forest, Harry was ready to collapse. It was six in the evening and there was still several hours of light. His back was killing him and he was sweating. He'd shed the sweater, tying it around his waist. Malfoy was pink from the exercise and had also shed his outer shirt. The teachers were puffing and sniping at each other, as were Harry and Malfoy. They were insulting each other mercilessly while trying to avoid tripping over tree roots.  
  
The teachers stopped to look around the clearing they had reached.  
  
"We should propably eat something now, before we enter that darker part", Professor Snape said, rummaging in his back for food.  
  
"We need to cater some wood", Professor McGonagall said. "We don't have anything that could be eaten without preparing, so Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, go get some wood for the fire."  
  
Harry and Malfoy separated and went to collect the wood. Harry bent and picked some dry logs and twigs in his arms and went back to the clearing only to find out that Malfoy had already arrived, with an armfull of wet logs.  
  
"You can't light a fire with those, Malfoy", Harry said dropping his pile on the ground.  
  
"And what do you know about lighting fires, Potter", Malfoy sniped. "Oh yes", he continued with a sneer. "The famous Potter has to live with muggles. They propably take you camping, Potter, and teach you those camp tricks to keep as muggle-like as possible."  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy, although somewhat amused at the same time. The Dursleys would never bring him with them to go camping. The Dursleys never went camping. "Shut up, ferret. I only used some logic. We can't use magic, as Dumbledore has our wands, and there's no way you can light wet wood, Malfoy." The look on Malfoy's face was angry. Professor Snape looked like he had eaten a lemon, but McGonagall was hiding a smile. //One-zero to Gryffindor//, Harry thought.  
  
"Don't fight, boys. We still have several hours of walking in front of us", McGonagall said. "Now, lets start the fire."  
  
**-**-**-**-**-**  
  
Several hours later no one was fighting. They were all too tired, drunkenly walking forward in a haze. Harry needed to down a painkiller, for Hermione hadn't been able to heal him but had cast a Glamour instead. That way no one else could see the wounds. That didn't stop them from hurting, and every step he took was a little bit harder.  
  
Finally they reached a small, secluded clearing with a stream flowing nearby. They all sat down on the ground, panting and groaning. Harry took his bag off and lay down on his back, kicking his shoes and socks away. Everyone looked like they could use a wash. Professor McGonagall's pants were strewn with mud, and Snape look a little less intimidating, all flushed and red.  
  
"We should wash ourselves. The tent is magical, so it doesn't need any manual labour", McGonagall said. Harry forced himself to sitting position. "Do we need to make another fire, Professor?" He hoped they wouldn't have to, he was too tired to move.  
  
"No, we've got the left-overs from the last stop. Severus, if you'll put the tent up, I'll get the food and the boys can go for a wash."  
  
"Why do I have to do everything?", the Potions Master grumbled, standing up, but moving to the lump of cloth anyway.  
  
Harry grinned tiredly, picked up his backbag and walking to the stream. He could feel Malfoy shuffling after him, complaining about the conditions, food, Harry… Harry paused at the stream and took his clothes off, not reacting to the comments. He stood only in his boxers, picked a towel, shampoo and soap from his bag and walked knee-deep into the water.  
  
"Nice view, Potter. You really give new meaning to the word 'gangly', you know that?"  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy, or wash yourself. We'll have to sleep in the same tent tonight." Harry was trying to forget that the water was freezing, making his teeth chatter. He took out the soap and washed himself, absently hearing Malfoy sloshing to the water to stand beside him.  
  
"This is freezing! What are you, a snowman?", Malfoy screeched. Harry dug his head under the water and came out gasping. He applied shampoo in his hair. Malfoy was muttering and shivering next to him.  
  
"Make room, you two", a dark voice said behind them. Harry whipped around, the shampoo and soap clouding his already demented eyesight. "Sure, Professor", Malfoy answered. They both moved to make room for the Professor.  
  
It was odd, Harry reflected, to notice that even teachers had bodies. Snape didn't actually look that bad half naked, talking to Malfoy rather friendly and ignoring Harry. Well, you couldn't expect that a teacher who had always hated him would stop just because of a camp. Harry was very well aware that his own ribs could be counted, the result of Dudley's diet. It seemed to Harry that the only person who lost weight during the diets was he himself, while Dudley kept getting bigger and bigger. Harry took a deep breath and dove under the water, swirled his head around, rinsing the soap off.  
  
After finishing drying off he changed into Dudley's old white-and-blue striped pajamas, three sizes too big for him. He liked them, however, because they were soft and warm, and especially now, when he was tired, hungry and cold, they were like a homecoming. Harry didn't bother combing his hair, because it wouldn't make any difference, deciding to ruffle it with the towel instead.  
  
**-**-**-**-**-**-**  
  
The clearing looked somewhat better, the tent and the bags in front of it creating a nice, homey atmosphere. Professor McGonagall was finishing her eating when Harry arrived in the clearing.  
  
"Hello, Harry", she sid, smiling over her bowl.  
  
"Hi, Professor. Can I have something to eat, too?"  
  
"Sure." She handed him a bowl. " Severus and I decided that we should decide the sleeping arrangements by drawing a name. The tent is quite an ordinary muggle tent inside, and there's not very much room", she explained.  
  
"Sure, Professor." Harry shoveled the potato mush inside his mouth.  
  
"I'm going to go for a wash a little further down the river, Harry. You stay here, all right?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
As soon as she had disappeared from his eyes, Harry dug out the bottle of Aspirin and downed two of them, hiding the bottle as soon as he had gotten the pills out. Now he only had to sit and wait for the two Slytherins to appear. //They're propably scheming something evil//  
  
TBC…..Next Chapter: The shrinking tent  
  
R&R, please. Constructive criticism appreciated, flames sent just for the sake of flaming will be prepared for dinner and eaten. 


End file.
